


When the Music Ends (Masks Come Off)

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt!
Relationships: El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name
Kudos: 6





	When the Music Ends (Masks Come Off)

Манко привык бывать в самой разной компании, работать с самыми разными людьми и, зачастую, не самыми утонченными. Занимаясь отловов преступников, он постоянно двигался сквозь плотную атмосферу дорожной романтики и собраний неискушенных, с их бранью и сальными шутками, шлепками плевков о дно плевательниц, дымом дешевых табачных изделий, стойким запахом лошадей и разбавленного ерундой салунного пойла, которое способно прожечь внутренности за один глоток. Властьимущих, если те не были представителями закона, готовыми выложить ему вознаграждение за заработавшую сомнительную славу преступную шваль, Манко видел все больше издалека. Но сегодня вечером он оказался окружен сливками общества. И, по правде сказать, он предпочел бы обнаружить себя в западне или логове преступной банды. По крайней мере, там бы на него не пялились отовсюду, будто у него две головы.

Разумеется, он не стал как-либо менять свой облик для приема. Прежде всего потому что это было делом принципа и он не мог поручиться за свое сверхъестественное владение пистолетом в неудобной ему одежде. И кроме того, стоит признать, что в маске или без нее, его рост, как особую примету, невозможно скрыть. Потому он всего лишь снял свое мексиканское пончо после того, как дворецкий пропустил его, дав поблажку его внешнему виду, поскольку он пришел какк «телохранитель», а не один из настоящих гостей.

Так что Манко застает врасплох, когда какая-то пожилая женщина одобряет его заурядный внешний вид, в котором он примелькался за все то время, что промышляет отловом беглых преступников. Особенно ему странно слышать похвалу старому овчиному жилету, ведь предмету одежды приходилось бывать в таких местах и ситуациях, от которых поблескивающей со вкусом подобранной бижутерией важной даме в маске с перьями наверняка бы стало дурно. Она вцеплется в его механическое «спасибо» и начает выговаривать свое негодование относительно идеи с маскарадом — как, очевидно, и собиралась сделать изначально.

— ...При всем уважении к господину Холлэндеру, зачем вся эта экстраваганза? Неужели нельзя было провести вечер с меньшей помпой? Вся эта таинственность с масками только привлечет недобрые силы, вы еще увидите!

Манко сплевывает кусочек сигары и соглашается:

— Да, вы правы. — Он-то знает наверняка.

По правде сказать, Манко очень нравится дерзость задумки, но отнюдь не идеи господина Холлэндера.

За проявление солидарности скучающая женщина прощает ему сплевывание сигары и решает присесть ему на уши, добровольно играя для него роль информатора. Манко вполуха слушает ее рассказы о собравшихся богатеях, фильтруя из сплетен важное для себя.

Он смотрит в центр танцевальной залы, где, привлекая взгляды, вальсирует одна из богатейше разодетых женщин на всем приеме, в маске в виде черепа из черной ткани, обвитой узорами и искусно украшенной кристаллами. Справившись о ней у своей компаньонки, он узнает, что это дочь старика Гая Моргана, которому принадлежит часть самого большого медного месторождения в Аризоне.

— Девчонке уже двадцать пять, а она все никак не выберет с кем бы разделить миллионное состояние своего отца. Прямо-таки пользуется этим, чтобы вести жизнь, которая была бы неприлична для богоугодной женщины с иным счетом в банке. Впрочем, — усмехается женщина, — похоже это может измениться сегодня вечером.

Манко двигает сигарой во рту и неодобрительно щурится. Партнер мисс Морган по танцу это единственный из всех в особняке, о ком Манко осведомлен гораздо лучше, чем его новая привязчивая знакомая.

Ей он известен как Марьяно Валехо, младший партнер продолжающей расширяться компании Охоа, настолько честолюбивый и надежный, что ему совсем недавно доверили большую часть грузоперевозок между Юмой и Таксоном, — из тех, что оставили компанию наплаву даже после проведения железной дороги. А ей и всем выслушивавшим сегодня его вдохновенные, даже «чарующие» речи, и невдомек, что лицо под расписной маской еще относительно недавно, тогда небритое, скалилось в беззвучном смехе на плакатах розыска. И что еще раньше власти Нью-Мексико так трепетали от мысли о последовавшим бы жестком возмездии его прошлой банды, что предпочли не повесить его, а содержать в тюрьме целых полтора года, пока вопрос о том, что с ним делать, не разрешился благодаря его успешно организованному побегу.

Если бы же пожилая дама узнала, насколько близко Манко знает Индио, — не только в более свободной и удобной одежде, с патронтажем, перескающим его грудь, в отличие от сегодняшнего элегантного костюма-тройки, но и совсем без одежды, то наверняка была бы скандализирована так, что потребовались бы нюхательные соли. Но к тому, как держится Индио, не придраться. И опять же, из всей банды, только Манко знает, почему образ ложится так легко, ведь когда Индио сказал ему, что знает пару вещей о высшем обществе, гладивший его плечо Манко не побоялся уточнить, и тот ему ответил.

Выбирая между всеми этими огнями, зеркалами, понавешенными повсюду семейными портретами, этикетом, недомолвками и самовлюблюнностью, и тем, что стало жизнью Индио, Манко бы тоже отказался от первого. А возможно, и сам выбрал бы и второе. В каком-то смысле он уже это сделал, пусть его выбор был выбором в пользу самого Индио.

Песня заканчивается и гости рукоплещут приглашенному оркестру, и только Манко отводит глаза от Индио с его завлекательно обмахивающейся веером партнершей, чтобы отслеживать перемещения по помещению. Их совершают знакомые, пусть и переодетые и маскировенные силуэты Ногалеза, Тулли и еще нескольких членов банды.

Все готово. Манко смещает руку к кобуре.

Индио тоже знает об этом, потому что берет в руку бокал и стучит по нему столовым прибором, чтобы привлечь внимание достопочтенной толпы.

— Леди и джентельмены. Я хочу обратиться к хозяину вечера, мистеру Холлэндеру, — провозглашает Индио, и его голос заставляет их прислушаться.

Потому что с его голосом что-то не так, теперь он иной, чем прежде, а точнее, настоящий, с гораздо более густым акцентом и тот, который стал родным для Манко, и потому ласкающий слух.

— Вы устроили роскошный вечер, мистер Холлэндер, и я уверен, — Индио кивает сам себе, — устроили бы еще десятки, сотни таких же со всеми своими богатствами, которыми вы разжились за годы выталкивания тех, кто не могли платить, или убийства тех, кто не собирался продавать вам свою землю за бесценок. Разве не это стоит называть настоящим грабежом, а?.. — Индио насмешливо-издевательски поднимает брови, оглядывая публику, как бы ища у нее поддержки, предлагая согласиться с наблюдением, но, разумеется, в окружающих нарастает лишь тревожное отторжение. Удовлетворившись этим, Индио игнорирует отдельные ответные замечания в свой адрес и подходит к обвиняемому им хозяину и выдержав паузу жестко говорит: — Я смотрю на вас и я вижу, что вы не помните их. Всех этих людей. Их было так много. — Индио резко склоняет голову на бок. — К сожалению, они помнят вас. И у некоторых из них есть друзья.

Манко знает, что произойдет дальше, еще до того, как раздается первый выстрел. Он готов к этому.


End file.
